camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fuji FinePix S6000/S6500fd
http://farm1.static.flickr.com/128/335685809_17095fdb0f.jpg * 6.3 Megapixels with 6th Generation Super CCD-HR Technology * 2nd Generation of Real Photo Technology with new RP Processor II * Face detection technology with one-touch operation * Picture Stabilization with easy mode dial access * Dual Shot mode * I-Flash Intelligent Flash system * 2.5-inch LCD for easy framing and sharing pictures * 4 - AA battery operation (AA alkaline batteries included) * 10.7x Optical Zoom with manual control * 15 selectable scene position modes * Movie Recording with Sound @ 30fps * Internal memory (Approx 10MB) for onboard storage * Compatible with xD Picture Cards for storage up to 2GB Strengths and weaknesses Based on professional and user reviews. Strengths Image quality * Excellent resolution and sharpness makes very good to excellent photo quality * Class leading high ISO performance, especially if pictures are made in RAW and post-processed. This makes the camera a great option for low light conditions * Archives low noise from ISO 100 to 400. At ISO 800 little noise is visible. ISO 1600-3200 are usable but requires additional noise reduction post-process * When compared to other super zoom with noisy pictures above ISO200, the ability to shoot at ISO 400 to 1600 with low noise compensates lack of real optical image stabilizer * Nicely saturated colours * The 6MP resolution is well-suited to the size of the chip Lens * 10.7x zoom lens with highly versatile 28-300mm zoom range * Low distortion lens with excellent edge-to-edge performance * Threaded lens for optional filters, wide angle (WL-FXS6) and telephoto converters * Wide-angle mechanical zoom lens is smooth, precise and well-made * The 28mm wide angle provides excellent coverage for landscapes and in tight internal spaces * Non removable lens means sensor is safe from dust, so no need to remove lenses to clean it Speed * Very low shutter lag * Great focusing speed * Fast and responsive operation * The photo lag time and refresh rate is better than most Cameras Controls * Comprehensive and intuitive photographic controls and menus * Full manual control Battery use * Above average battery life * Uses AA batteries which are easily found anywhere and any time * Accepts Ni-MH rechargeable batteries Flash * Powerful flash performance * Red eye is not a problem with this camera * Strong AF-assist lamp which is very good for low light focusing * Very capable i-Flash producing attractive flash shots * Control over flash intensity * Its "Slow Syncro" flash mode takes natural looking pictures without the usual harshness of flash exposures Movie Mode * Nice movie mode with good resolution; zoom can be used while filming * Fairly fast focus (especially towards the wide end of the zoom range) Options * Fast and effective face detection system, great for shooting portraits or groups of people in social situations; can also be used in playback mode * Face detection ensures focus and exposure * Playback face detection shows close-ups for verification * Manual zooming via rubberised ring around lens barrel is simple and effective * Manual zoom is also excellent for silent zooming while in movie mode * Helpful "Natural Light & With Flash" function * Manual Focus Ring with One-Touch AF makes manual focusing simple and easy * Programmed AE mode with Program Shift * Area AF with 49 positions for easy off-centre focus * Full exposure flexibility and many features make this camera perfect for learning and growing in digital photography * Live view of histogram is available for composing pictures * Great manual mode which is not available in other similar super zoom cameras * Ability to Shoot in RAW format which allows huge flexibility in editing and adjusting parameters like white balance, sharpness, colour, Noise reduction, colour curve, etc. This is essential for professional-looking pictures LCD and EVF * Large 2.5 inch LCD screen visible in bright outdoor light and dimly lit rooms * Great LCD resolution with 235k pixels giving Bright and sharp image * LCD gains up very well in low light * Very smooth LCD and EVF refresh rate Construction * Bridge body with manual zoom and focus rings * Very good looking camera. Its Professional look resembles a DSLR * Camera feels light but sturdy too, and has an excellent grip * The fixed lens comes with a nice hood and allows the use of polarizer filters for creative control. Others * USB 2.0 High Speed support * Amazingly low price for the lens and sensor quality * For the quality and features this camera offers, an average US$300.00 is an excellent value * Good software package. RAW editor is included for editing RAW images Weakness Image Quality * High contrast tone curve tends to clip shadows or highlights * Noise reduction and JPEG artefacts (when viewed at 100%) at all settings from ISO 400 and up * ISO 1600 / 3200 JPEGs are not as good as those given by the Finepix F30 (can be solved by shooting RAW) * JPEGs are slightly over-sharpened, can look a little over-processed (can be solved by adjusting sharpness to soft) * Auto white balance is not great under artificial light * In camera Noise deduction system produces slight loss of detail at ISO 800. The loss of details is more pronounced at ISO 1600 and 3200 * Chromatic aberrations may be present * The camera doesn't produce its best pictures in Auto mode, so to get full advantage of the camera P, S, A and M modes are needed to be understood * Auto and Natural modes has the tendency to use high ISO Lens * No optical image stabilization which helps with telephoto and slow shutter pictures. Instead the camera offers Picture Stabilization mode which boosts ISO and degrades quality Speed * Full shutter speed range only available in full manual (M) mode * Slow shot-to-shot speed when capturing RAW images * Burst mode is slow and at fast Continuous Mode the buffer is limited to only to 3 shots * Impossibility to disable post-shot review meaning that is required to wait 2 or more seconds before the camera is ready to take another picture; thereby eliminating any speed advantage of using higher speed memory or RAW mode Controls * Needs a command dial * White balance, metering, raw mode and other options are hidden in menus Flash * No hot-shoe for additional more powerful flash Movie Mode * Hard to control zoom lens in movie mode Options * FinePix Studio software doesn't let the user to control noise reduction * No ability to set a top at ISO400 in Auto ISO mode (like in the Finepix F30) * Shutter-priority limits shutter speed to 4 Seconds * No way to disable post-shot review in single-shot mode * There's no delete button in playback mode, to delete you have to go through the menu * There is no way to delete a picture immediately after taking it * Shallow depth of field (isolate subject from background) is not easy to achieve * Face detection won’t work if the subject turns sideways or if is covering its eyes or mouth * Unable to adjust the WB in the AUTO mode - only for one of the P, A, S and M modes Construction * Battery compartment doesn't lock so it may pop open * Tripod thread is made of plastic * Little amount of built-in memory, only 10 MB * The camera is big and bulky LCD and EVF * No tilting LCD for easier different positions shooting * The resolution of the Electronic View Finder (EVF) is only 135K pixels so it is not very sharp. It would have been better if it have optical viewfinder * The colours in the viewfinder are shifted a little to the blue side Others * The camera uses xD Picture card as storage media. They are more expensive and are limited to 2 GB. Other formats offer more storage like Compact Flash and Secure Digital. External links Review compilations * Product critic * Dphoto journal * Digital camera tracker * Viewscore * Livingroom.org * Digital cameras plus * Ciblant * DC views * Digicam review * DC resource Sample photos * Pbase * Fuji s6500 group on Flickr * http://www.flickr.com/photos/tags/s6000fd/ s600fd tag] on Flickr * Technocrati * http://www.dpchallenge.com/camera.php?CAMERA_ID=1575&view=owners * http://www.s5000.net/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?p=110532&sid=7875c38acaf13f3e47817518f1fe6409 * http://www.stevesforums.com/forums/view_topic.php?id=117194&forum_id=16 * http://www.dcresource.com/forums/showthread.php?t=26764 * http://meinekamera.00hensche.de/index.html FinePix S6000/S6500fd Fuji FinePix S6000/S6500fd Fuji FinePix S6000/S6500fd Category: Bridge camera